


Drunk!Armin X Reader - Netflix

by FallenSoldiers



Series: One Shotsss [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert - Freeform, Drunk netflixing, F/F, F/M, One-Shot, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're welcome. I will be accepting medical bills - I mean requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk!Armin X Reader - Netflix

        Armin hiccupped as he staggered through the apartment hallway, slurring your name as he went. "Y-" He hiccupped. "Y/NNNN~" Y/N, who was sitting ever-so-innocently in their room watching Netflix, deadpanned as they witnessed their partner's drunken state. They paused their movie, which just happened to be Aladdin, and wearily unwrapped themselves from their mountain of blankets. Y/N shivered, pulling their thick hoodie closer to their body, and peeked through the open doorway.  
         Armin gave off a lop-sided drunk smile upon seeing your face and tripped forward. He hiccupped again, before exclaiming, "Y/N, there you are~! W-Where were you?" He asked innocently, his face painted with a light blush as he leaned against a nearby wall, looking at you.  
"I was watching Netflix, Armin," Y/N stated flatly. "Are you- Are you okay?"  
"Y/NNN~" Armin cooed. "I'm perfectly-" He hiccupped. "I'm perfectly fineeee~!"  
"No, Armin. No, you're not," Y/N corrected, folding their arms across their chest. "You're drunk."  
"Y/N!" Armin accused. "Why would you say-" He hiccupped again. "such a thing?"  
Y/N sighed, rubbing one of their temples with two of their fingers. "Armin, come in here and lay down," They demanded, pointing into their shared room.  
"M'kay~!" Armin cheerily obliged, tripping into the room and flopping onto the bed.  
        A smile slowly took its place on Y/N's face, as the admitted to themselves that Armin, in his state, was utterly adorable. Y/N walked into the kitchen, giggling slightly when Armin called after them, "Y/NNNN, where are you going?" They simply responded that they were getting something, which silenced Armin. Y/N retrieved two water bottles from the couple's fridge and made their way back to the apartment bedroom. "Y/N~!" Armin cheerfully exclaimed. "There you are!" He had managed to bundle himself into a blanket burrito, only leaving two small blankets for Y/N. They sighed and threw a bottle at Armin, resting the other on a nearby desk. "Thank you!" Armin immediately opened the bottle, drinking as much as he could at once.  
"Not so fast, Armin!" Y/N scolded, grabbing the bottom of the bottle and pulling it down, making sure he didn't spill any of it in his rush to drink.  
"What're you watching~?" Armin cooed, grabbing Y/N's IPad and scrolling through the movies.  
"Well, Armin, I was watching Aladdin, but, if you want to watch something else.."  
"Let's watch this!" Armin suggested, pointing to The Lion King.  
        Y/N sighed but obliged none-the-less, plopping themselves down next to Armin. Armin's arm immediately wrapped around Y/N, and he rested his head on their chest, eager to begin Netflix night. Y/N began the movie, but, not even halfway through, Armin's breathing had slowed down, until his chest was heaving steadily and gently. They took this as a sign that he was asleep. Y/N sighed, putting away their IPad, and smiled to themselves. They kissed Armin's forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams."


End file.
